


solangelo sign language

by deathboydiangelo



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: 5 + 1, ASL, M/M, nico learned asl in the hotel ik he did he told me, they’re trying they’re best, well technical 4+1 but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: Whenever Nico has something on his mind, his hands take over, he signs his thoughts. or the 4 times nico used sign language and the one time will did it back.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	solangelo sign language

1)  
Nico had decided he loved campfires. After being stuck in the infirmary with Will for 72 hours - not that he was complaining, he had grown used to the blond boy being around 24/7 - he was sitting with the whole camp in front of the huge fire that changed with everyone’s moods. Next to him Percy and Annabeth were holding hands enjoying each other’s company, grateful for the lack of impending doom. On his other side Piper and Jason were talking softly about something that had happened in the Aphrodite cabin earlier that day. Frank and Hazel had returned to Camp Jupiter the day prior after Hazel harassed Nico into swearing on the River of Styx that he would iris message her at least once a week to keep her up to date with everything at Camp Half Blood. 

Maybe he should have felt as if he were “fifth wheeling” with the two couples but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Nico looked around at all his friends smiling and having fun and for once he didn’t feel like a burden, instead feeling welcomed and loved as he caught some other campers smiling and even waving at him. He smiled softly back at them and continued to look around the fire. His eyes landed on the boy directly across from him. Blue eyes that sparkled as the fire reflected off them. Blond hair that seemed to glow as he played his guitar. The head councilor of the Apollo cabin sang some song that Nico didn’t recognize as the other campers sang along. He locked eyes with Will as the boy flashed him a bright smile that made the sun look dim. 

The other boy broke away his gaze to look at his little sister tugging on his sleeve, whispering something in his ear. He grinned at her, both of their eyes full of excitement as he started playing a new song. The opening of the song caught Nico’s attention as a warm memory washed over him. 

Nico has been sitting in his older sister’s dorm room begging her to play the song again. Bianca looked at him and smiled softly, agreeing to play the song. “One more time,” she had said, glaring at him with a wide smile on her face, showing she didn’t mean the look she gave her little brother. She stood up and walked over to the fairly new record player sitting on her dresser. The record player and few records had come in the mail for her a week after they had started in their new school along with a game called Mythomagic for Nico. 

As the song began playing again Nico stood up on Bianca’s bed, reaching for her hands to dance with him. After jumping around for 10 more minutes, Nico grew tired and laid down in his sister’s bed as she ran her hands through his hair. Against his hair Nico could feel the familiar shapes against his head. The shapes, he knew, spelt out the words “I love you” in sign language. He closed his eyes and sleepily repeated the motions back to his sister before falling asleep. 

The song Will was playing was the same song he and his sister had danced to that night in her dorm room. He smiled softly as he listened to the song play, watching Will sing along. Everyone sang along happily, not caring how bad they all sounded. Almost unconsciously, Nico began to sing along, thinking about how much he missed his sister. He felt himself spelling out the words to the song with his hands as he sang and when it had ended he smiled sadly and spelled out ‘I love you’ on his hands, like he always did with Bianca. 

2)   
A few weeks later, Nico laid in the middle of the strawberry field watching the stars appear as the sun went down and the sky darkened. As he looks at the tiny blobs of light in the sky he thinks about how much Bianca would have loved to see it with him. He hoped silently that somewhere, wherever Bianca had been reborn, she too was staring at the sky, even if she would have been too little to appreciate it. 

Nico was brought out of his own thoughts by the sound of someone approaching and laying next to him. Without having to look over he knew the blond healer would be in the grass beside him. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

He sighed softly before rolling onto his side to face Will Solace who was smiling brightly enough to light up the whole night sky. “Bianca.”

He didn’t have to say more for the other boy to understand what he meant. Over the last few weeks they had grown close. Nico had opened up to Will about everything. Bianca dying, running away from camp, even sharing a little about Tartarus. He had told the boy with piercing blue eyes everything, well mostly everything. He had opted to not say anything about his interaction with the stupid god Eros and the invisible voice that made him expose his biggest secret. He figured they had time to talk about that sometime later. 

Nico looked down at the boy now laying below him as he stayed propped up on his arm. Will smiled at him softly to let him know he was there for him. 

“So why are you out so late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Or more realistically in the infirmary annoying your patients?” 

Will laughed, a warm sound that Nico didn’t know if he’d ever get used to hearing. “You know me so well Death Boy. If you must know, Kayla kicked me out after finding out I’d been working since eight.”

“Since eight?” He questioned. “It’s only eleven that’s gotta be a record for the least amount of time you’ve been in that stupid infirmary. Also I’m choosing to ignore the nickname for now, I’m too tired to send you to Hades right now.” 

Will looked at him with a guilty look on his face. Nico sat up and turned to look at Will, realizing what he had meant. “Eight am!? Solace what the hell!? You promised to stop overworking yourself, I’m pretty sure fifteen hours counts as over working!” Nico shouted at him as he avoided eye contact. 

“Listen Neeks, in my defense, I did not realize what time it was until Austin asked if I was going to eat and I told him I didn’t want lunch. Then he freaked telling me dinner was almost over. So I promised I’d finish up with what I was doing then go get food and sleep. The next time I looked up, it was three hours later and Kayla came in yelling at me after talking to Austin apparently.” 

Nico glared at him the whole time he was explaining himself, clearly not accepting his excuses. Will yawned and Nico’s face softened looking at the tired boy in front of him. He sighed and laid back down on the ground, running his hands through his hair . “What am I gonna do with you.” He muttered loud enough for him to hear.

“Oh hush, you know you love me.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “In your dreams Solace.” 

Will rolled over to him, laying his head on Nico’s chest, closing his eyes. “Mmm, dreams sound good,” Will mumbled into his shirt. 

Nico stiffened at the feeling of Will’s head on him but quickly relaxed and ran his hand through the mop of blond hair on his chest. “Goodnight Will,” he said softly.

“Goodnight Nico.”

When he was sure Will was asleep, Nico shadow traveled them both into the Hades cabin and closed his eyes, falling asleep too.

Maybe without even realizing, Nico’s hand started moving to spell out ’goodnight Will’ at his side.

3)   
“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Please don’t.”

“Why not? He deserves it!”

“It was an accident!”

“That’s what I’ll tell the cops when they ask me what happened to his body.”

“Ow!” Nico flinched as Will put rubbing alcohol on his arm, cleaning out his wound. 

“Sorry, I’ll be done in a second.” As he said it, Will put down the cotton ball and instead picked up Nico’s hands in his and stared at him. Nico thanked the combination of awful lighting in the infirmary and his sunburn from being outside all day for hiding the blush that was no doubt creeping up his cheeks. He ducked his head down to avoid Will’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Because I am willing to test out just how long Percy can hold his breath if you aren’t.” 

Nico laughed at the idea of Will attempting to drown Percy in the place he was strongest. Ridiculous, yes, but he did not doubt the strength Will had when necessary. He was like those moms that lift cars off their babies, soft and sweet but also very much capable of ending your life. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Nico looked into Will’s beautiful blue eyes to show him he was okay. “Besides, it’s not his fault. Some kid freaked when he saw Mrs. O’Leary and Percy turned to check on him. I just happened to be in the way.”

Will raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy sitting on the cot in front of him. “I’m not above maiming children.” 

Nico laughed as he said that with a completely straight face before breaking into laughter.

“I just don’t want Percy hurting you anymore.” He smiled at the words his friend had said.

Nico had finally told Will about his old crush on Percy which may have sparked a little bit of anger toward him. 

“He isn’t, I’m over him. He can't hurt me anymore and even if he could he’d never do it on purpose.”

Will sighed and nodded his head. He dropped Nico’s hands and went to get a bandage for his arm. From across the infirmary he could hear the boy humming a song that someone had been playing earlier. Nico found himself spelling out the lyrics on his hands as usual. 

When Will came back he wrapped Nico’s arm up and made him promise not to do anything too dangerous for a couple days at least. 

“Please, when have I ever done anything dangerous?” 

Will shot him a look, he meant it. 

“Fine, fine,” he held his hands up and pretended to wave a flag. “There go my weekend plans of playing hide and seek in the underworld.” 

He got a soft laugh in response and another warning that if he did anything dangerous he’d kill him, send Hazel to get him back, and then be very upset with him. Nico just laughed in return and hopped off the cot, heading towards the infirmary door. 

“See you later Sunshine!” He called back to Will as he left. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a minute looking at his hands. He looked down to find his fingers making those familiar shapes yet again, spelling out the words he so desperately didn’t want to  
mean. ‘I like you.’ 

4)   
Nico walked into the infirmary with a plate of food in his hand knowing Will probably skipped lunch yet again. He looked around the room for that familiar mess of golden hair, finding him standing in front of a cot with Kayla and some camper Nico didn’t recognize. He walked towards the group and snuck up behind Will whispering “Boo” in his ear to make him jump. Kayla and the other girl laughed at that while Will turned around and pouted at the shorter boy. 

“That wasn’t very nice, death boy.” His pout morphed into a wide smile as he saw the food. “Whatcha got there, Neeks?”

Nico smiled smugly and moved the food away from him. “Nope not for you. You said I wasn’t nice. Kayla, do you want some lunch?” 

Will pouted again and Nico stuck his tongue out in return. He crossed his arms and turned back to the dark haired girl sitting on the cot, watching this whole exchange. 

“That’s okay, Lucy loves me, right Lucy?” 

Lucy laughed and agreed. “Definitely, what would I do without Will here to save me. He’s my knight in shining armor.” She put her hand to her head and pretended to swoon. 

As he watched this, Nico felt his stomach flip but not in a good way. Was he jealous? No he couldn’t be, why would he be jealous at some girl flirting with Will? He didn’t care. 

“I’m Lucy, I got here yesterday and no one thought to tell me about the lava on the rock wall. The Aphrodite cabin was too busy gossiping this morning to warn me, some siblings I have.” She rolled her eyes playfully and stuck out her hand for Nico to shake. He eyed her hand but didn’t move to take it. She looked at him confused and put her hand back down. 

“Nico doesn’t do well with breathing people, ignore him.” Lucy laughed and shot a smile towards Will. 

Nico eyed Kayla who was watching from behind Will, trying to see what she thought of those two. Kayla just smiled along, not looking bothered.

“Here, have your food.” Nico handed Will his plate of food he was still holding and walked out of the infirmary. He slipped into a shadow casted by the Big House and shadow traveled to the Hades cabin.

He sat down on his bed and sulked in the dark until he heard a knock on his door about ten minutes later. He sighed and yelled “go away Jason”, assuming he had noticed Nico leaving lunch. 

The door cracked open and a tall blond boy with blue eyes that wasn’t Jason smiled at him. 

“Great.” Nico muttered under his breath as Will came in and sat on the bed next to him. 

Will frowned, hearing Nico’s words and looked at him concerned. “What’s wrong Sunshine?”

Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname. “That’s not my name.”

Will ignored his words and placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder. He tried again. “Nico, what’s wrong.”

“Stupid Aphrodite cabin ruins everything.” He whispered to himself. Will caught the words and thought them over. 

“What’d Piper and Drew do now?”

Nico stood up and moved across the cabin to sit on Hazel’s old bed. “Not Piper and Drew,Will,” Nico said a little too loud. “Can’t you see Lucy was flirting with you?” 

Will tried to look at the boy across from him but he kept his head down. Instead he stood up and sat next to him on the other bed.

“Nico, look at me,” Will said, grabbing his hand. Nico looked up with tears in his eyes. He sighed and ran his thumb under Nico’s eyes, getting rid of the tears. “She doesn’t like me, she wasn’t flirting with me Nico, I promise. She told me she thought Kayla was cute so I told her to come talk to me in the infirmary when Kayla would be there. Besides even if she was flirting with me, I wouldn’t have flirted back.” 

Nico looked down and their hands together and smiled. “So she doesn’t like you?”

“No, she doesn’t.” He squeezed the smaller hand in his to reassure him. “Why were you so upset though?”

Nico ducked his head down and avoided Will’s eyes. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I guess I thought if you liked each other you’d spend more time together and we wouldn’t see each other anymore. I’m already competing with every sick person in this damn camp.”

Will laughed softly. Nico thought his face might have fallen a little as he explained but told himself it was in his head. Will wouldn’t be upset about that. 

“Don’t worry, no one could take me away from you Nico.” He smiled at the smaller boy in front of him whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Good.” Nico rubbed his thumb across Will’s hand in his while his other hand spelt out “cause I need you” at his side. He put his head on Will’s shoulder and smiled to himself. “Good,” he said softly. 

+1)  
Nico was in the infirmary helping Will with patients when he saw Kayla start moving her hands in a way that looked suspiciously familiar. When he looked closer he realized that Kayla was in fact signing to the camper sitting on the bed in front of her. His eyes widened in shock that someone else knew Sign Language then started to worry that maybe she’d see him signing. Deciding he wanted to find out more, he headed over to the supply closet where Will was grabbing more bandages.

“Hey Will?”

“Hmm?” Will hummed in response while he dug through the boxes looking for what he needed. “What’s up?”

“What’s Kayla doing?” he tried to sound nonchalant but he realized he may have sounded a little too curious when Will looked up automatically. 

Will’s eyes scanned the infirmary looking for his half sister. When he spotted her, he focused on her hands and laughed at something she signed. Nico thought he saw the word stupid but that’s it. 

“She’s talking to Silena about some fight the Aphrodite cabin had, something about Drew being stupid.” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

Nico’s eyes widened once again in shock. “You can understand her?” He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. 

“Yeah of course, all the Apollo kids know Sign Language and some other campers picked it up when we learned. Lee decided it would be a good idea so we could talk about the patient's conditions without scaring them.” He shrugged again and started walking out of the closet, having found what he was looking for. He made his way to his desk, tossed the bandages on the cart a few feet away, and sat on the desk leaving his legs swinging. “Wait, Nico have you never seen Sign Language? Was that even a thing when you were born?”

Nico, who was still reeling from the fact that Will could possibly understand what he’s been saying this entire time, just shook his head no deciding it’d be better to lie. 

“Hmm,” Will said with a glint in his eye. He started to move his hands in front of him. First he pointed to himself, then he brought his pointer finger to his chin and pulled it down. Next made a motion that looked like he was pulling a string off his shirt, then pointed to Nico. He said ‘I really like you’ Nico realized with a start. He blinked at Will for what seemed like 5 minutes but couldn’t have been more than 10 seconds before his hands started moving as well. Maybe without even realizing he signed ‘Me too’ back to the blond boy in front of him. 

Now it was Will’s turn to look at him with shock. “I- I thought you said you didn’t know Sign Language.” He stuttered. 

Nico laughed softly. He pointed to himself then raised his figure to the side of his head and flicked it up. ‘I understand.’

From across the room Nico heard two girls giggling and looked over to see Kayla and Silena watching them. ‘Told you so’ Kayla signed to Silena while she laughed. 

Will looked at her surprised. “You knew he knew Sign Language and you didn’t tell me?” 

Kayla laughed once again. “Sorry bro but it was too funny. I’ve seen him finger spell some stuff when he didn’t think anyone was looking.” She looked at Nico and smiled.

Will shook his head in disbelief. “Great sister you are,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Nico laughed at that then caught Will’s attention. “By the look she's giving me, I can guess what she saw me say. You seem upset that you missed out, wanna see now?” Will nodded excitedly while Nico spelled out ‘I like you’ at his side. 

Will’s eyes lit up. His smile grew almost bigger than his face. “I like you too, death boy.”

“Nope, never mind I take it back.”

Will grabbed his hand before the smaller boy could walk away. “Come on, let’s go talk. Kayla, my shift is over I'll be back after dinner.”

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Behave,” she said with a mischievous look in her eye. 

Will rolled his eyes and dragged Nico out of the infirmary by their linked hands. Once they were outside the door, Will looked at Nico. “So you like me huh?”

“Shut up, Sunshine,” was all Nico said, squeezing Will‘s hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it! follow me on twitter @ sunnysolace (the l is a capital i :)


End file.
